


Without A Smile

by Eastofthemoon



Series: Bunnymund Holmes [5]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sherlock AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gets Bunny to play a game of “Never Fully Dressed Without A Smile” and Jack is determine to win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without A Smile

It was a stupid game in Bunny's opinion. There wasn't much point to it - the entire game was being forced to sit and wait for the person that was 'it' to try to make you break into a smile. According to the rules, the last person to not break into a smile won the game.

 

Bunny had heard of it, but never actually played the game until this night. Jack brought it up explaining it was one of his favorite games. That, Bunny could understand. Jack would love being the person to try to force the group he was in to break into laughter. Bunny suspected, Jack would probably lose on purpose just so he could have more turns being 'it'.

 

He couldn't remember how he and Jack had started discussing games. It might have been because of Gladstone wanting to play fetch or something related. However, Jack was horrified when Bunny explained that he had never played the "Never Fully Dressed Without A Smile" game.

 

Which brought another question to Bunny's mind, why did such a trivial game have such a long name? Seriously, this game was getting more and more ridiculous the more he heard about it.

 

Nonetheless, Jack insisted that they play it. Never mind that it was only him and Jack at the moment, aside from Gladstone, but that dog was always smiling.

 

Thus, it resulted in spending the evening with Jack trying to get him to break into a smile as Bunny sat very stoic in his chair as he sipped his tea.

 

The first tactic had been funny faces, but when nothing resulted after the first five, Jack decided to try telling some jokes. They were entertaining to say the least, Bunny would admit, but not enough for him to break his bored stare.

 

Bunny stared longingly at his violin as Jack finished his 'charming' story about something involving a stork and a crow. 

 

"And then, he said," Jack stated as he finished the story. "I would much prefer herring, thank you very much."

 

He grinned, but Jack's smile faltered as Bunny crossed his arms and kept his frown.

 

"That," Jack exclaimed, running a hand through his hair. "Didn't work either?"

 

Bunny shrugged. "It's not my fault if I don't find your stories funny, mate."

 

Jack huffed. "Oh, they are, but I'm beginning to suspect you have no funny bone in your entire body."

 

Bunny rolled his eyes. He really had had enough of this game and was dying for something more stimulating. "Jack, if you're done tryin' to be a clown, I got some chemicals I need to brew."

 

Jack's eyes narrowed and he seemed more determined than ever. "One more try, and then I'll admit defeat."

 

Bunny scoffed. "Fine, but after this-"

 

He was cut off as Jack tackled him and pinned him to his chair. Bunny blinked slightly rattled, but then frowned. "If you believe tickling counts to make me smile, I would greatly debate the issue."

 

Jack smirked. "I promise no tickling is involved."

 

Bunny tilted his head as Jack cupped his chin. "Then what on bloody earth are you plan-"

 

Jack struck and kissed him directly on the lips. Bunny was momentarily dazed, but found himself relaxing. He happily kissed back and wrapped his arms around Jack's waist.

 

Bunny's mind was still in a daze as Jack broke the kiss and looked back with a triumph grin. "I win," he whispered.

 

"Say what?" Bunny asked, having forgotten what they were talking about.

 

"The game," said Jack and pointed to Bunny's lips. "You're grinning like the cheshire cat right now."

 

Bunny touched his mouth and realized that he was grinning like a fool.

 

"See," Jack said as he pressed his forehead against Bunny's. "Told you I could make you smile."

 

Bunny chuckled and began to make plans on making Jack smile back.

**Author's Note:**

> This fics takes place shortly after Icka’s Other Detectives Have Cases
> 
> Also, yes this is a real Victorian game they would play.


End file.
